The proposed study is designed to examine how HIV-related stigma affects adults age 50 and over. The study will explore the intersection of HIV-stigma and ageism in older adults. Adults age 50 and over comprise approximately 10-12% of all diagnosed cases of AIDS in the U.S., accounting for over 90,000 cases as of December 2001. Despite the incidence of HIV/AIDS among older adults, little is known about HIV stigma in this population. Although several scales have been developed to quantify HIV-related stigma, those instruments are tested and normed to younger adults. The long-term objective of this research is to develop a beginning understanding of HIV stigma in a population of adults age 50 and over. This objective will be accomplished through quantitative and qualitative interviews with 25 adults age 50 and over who have been diagnosed with HIV/AIDS. Subjects will be administered a HIV stigma scale that has been validated in younger adults. Subjects will also be asked, through qualitative interviews, how well this instrument captures their experience of HIV stigma as an older person. Data from this study will contribute to the understanding of the extent to which these individuals experience stigma. It will also provide valuable qualitative information on how HIV stigma scales may be improved upon to better capture the experiences of older adults.